The thin line between hate and love
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Draco Malfoy hated Hermione Granger as much as he loved her. DracoHermione. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own **__**Harry Potter**__**! **__**It belongs to J. K. Rowling. **__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

**Authors note: Some things may be a bit AU**

There she was again, walking around the castle like she owned it. Her long brown hair was falling around her shoulders like a veil. Her slender form was glowing in the evening sun like an expensive piece of jewelry as she was resting against the side of the window, looking out in the sky. His darkened, hungry eyes followed her every move from his place in the shadows.

Draco Malfoy hated Hermione Granger with the same passion that he loved her. Yes, he loved her. He loved everything about her: her eyes, her lips, her hair and especially her strength. At the same time his love didn't stop his hate for her. Sometimes his hate overcame his affection and he wanted to hurt her. No, not physically but emotionally. He hated her for making him love her, for making him… weak when he knew that she probably didn't feel the same way for him. She couldn't feel anything like that for a man who made it his purpose to hurt her every time she tried to make things right between them, every time she tried to talk to him. His rejection was his only hope for protecting himself from his feelings, from _her_.

Since the day they became Heads, Hermione was with him in the Common Room. It would be reasonable to wonder why he kept staying with her if he hated her so much. The truth was that he needed to see her, to be close to her even if she was making him feel all those feelings he was trying to suppress. She had become some kind of obsession for him; he was addicted to her.

He looked at her once again out of the corner of his eye and surprisingly he found her staring at him with a very strange expression on her face. He turned his face so that he was looking at her straight in the eyes and smirked.

No, not a warm smile, but a smirk that Hermione was used to see now, a smirk that it was full of sarcasm and hate and something that she could not exactly comprehend.

She turned her head away from him and looked out in the sky again. Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. No, she had cried enough for him these last months. He was trying his best to hurt her and he was succeeding. Hermione was not as strong as everyone thought, including Draco. Draco Malfoy was the only one that could break her. She was vulnerable to his hate, to his disgust because she cared for him.

If anyone asked her why she had wanted to be Head Girl she would say because she was the best student in their year, of course. The true reason why she wanted the Heads badge was because she knew this way she would be sharing a Common Room with him. She had tried everything to make him at least be civil to her. But no, Draco never treated her as an equal. On the contrary actually. He was treating her like she was worth nothing at all. Like she was lower than some slut just because she was a muggle born. He had also implied that one time when they were talking.

**Flashback**

'_Draco__…__ what are you doing__?' she asked as she approached __his sitting form__._

'_Writing the Potions essay, Granger, can't you see?__' __he said rather coldly, not looking up from __his quill__._

'_The essay__? I thought __you finished that already__.' she said confused._

'_Well, you thought wrong.' he said sharply, looking at her sideways._

'_Oh… __are you going to have __a drink later__?' she asked hesitantly._

'_Maybe…' __he said with a sigh._

'_May I join you if you do?' she asked looking at him hopefully._

'_I'd rather you didn't.' he said looking at her for a moment._

'_But… __why not?' she asked him hurt._

'_Won't have any use of you.' he said sharply, smirking at her._

'_Use… __of me?' she said uncertainly._

'_Yeah, Hogwarts__ is full __of__ strumpets like you__ dying to be with me__. Besides, I find their company far more…__appealing.' he said looking at her up and down suggestively with the same sarcastic smirk on his face._

'_You… bastard!' she whispered as she delivered a sharp slap on his cheek with a force that surprised even her self._

'_What's wrong __Granger__? I'm not like your dear __Weasel__!' he said grinning as he put a hand on his red cheek, rubbing it._

'_Of course you're not! You could never be like him even if you tried!' she said as tears shined in her eyes._

'_Oh believe me! I don't want to be him!' he said laughing as he looked at her with narrowed eyes._

_A single tear fell down her cheek and her lower lip trembled no matter how hard she tried to stop it._

'_Oh… __did I make the princess cry?' he said mockingly in a fake sweet voice as he came closer._

'_God… __I hate you…' __she whispered as she turned around and left him with nothing but dead silence._

_Later that night as she was trying to sleep, she heard the unmistakable moans of pleasure coming from his __room__. He had brought __some girl, probably Pansy,__ for the night. Just the thought of him with another woman hurt her, made her sick. And now that she had to listen to their voices broke her heart. She didn't sleep at all that night, all she did was cry._

**End of flashback**

She realized that no matter how deep he hurt her she would continue to care for him, to love him. She loved him so much that she would do anything in her power to make him accept her, to make him look at her with care, with love and not just hate.

Just as she was thinking about him she heard his voice in her ear.

"Enjoying the view Granger?" he asked her and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

Quickly she turned around and faced his handsome face that she had come to adore.

"Malfoy." she acknowledged seriously.

When he heard his surname coming from her lips a shiver of desire went down his spine.

"I see you are relaxing… Can't have that now can I?" he asked her smirking as his eyes looked at her with lust and a smidge of annoyance. All that Hermione could see though was the annoyance and she sighed defeated.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" she asked him tiredly.

Draco did not like the sound of her tired voice; he did not enjoy the defeat in her eyes. Had he actually managed to break her with his attitude? His Mia did not give up so easily.

"I would like you to… accompany me for a walk, if you please." he said as his urge to hurt her vanished suddenly as he saw her tired and sad eyes looking at him.

Hermione who was used to his cold behavior and rejection was pleasantly surprised.

"If you wish." she said nodding her head.

"Yes, I do." he said as she followed him.

She came to stand next to him as he walked through the castle's corridors until they found themselves in the school yard.

"So… where are we going, Malfoy?" she asked as her eyes scanned the horizon.

"On a walk." he said as he looked at her.

"Why did you agree to take me with you if you hate me so much?" she asked suddenly, changing the subject completely as she turned to face him.

"I just like to torture myself." he said smirking.

"I would say that you enjoy torturing me, Malfoy. I don't see how my presence can torture you." she said sharply as she looked at him in his eyes.

"Oh, but it is torture Granger. Every time I see you I can feel the coldness of your fist in my face" he said still grinning at her and she knew he was referring to what she did in third year.

"I told you I am sorry for that! Why can't you forgive me?" she said desperately as she stepped closer.

"I can't." was his simple reply as he looked away.

"Draco…" she whispered as she put a hand on his arm.

He closed his eyes and trembled slightly at her touch.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she whispered as she mistook his tremble as one of disgust rather than one of desire.

She took her hand away and left him there. He opened his eyes and looked at her retreating form with sorrow.

"If only you knew, Mia…" he whispered as he looked up at the sky with a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>Hermione went to her room when it got dark outside. She took off her belt along with her wand and laid them on the nightstand. She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands as a few tears left her eyes.<p>

"If only you could see how much I love you, Draco. If only you knew…" she whispered brokenly.

They weren't even friends. She knew he didn't care about her, his words proved it so did his actions. It hurt her to see him ignoring her, to see him with a different girl every time he got bored. It hurt her that sometimes he didn't even acknowledge her presence. But most of all hurt her his hate for her. The hate that she saw so often in his eyes when he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Draco on the other hand was completely oblivious of Hermione's feelings. He believed that the only man she cared about was that… weasel.

He realized that his plan to hurt her and ignore her was not working, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was in his thoughts and dreams every time he closed his eyes. Every time he was with another girl all he could think about was Hermione. It was _her_ that he was making love to and not those strumpets. It was _her_ voice that he heard moaning his name in is ear. It was _her_ face he saw every time he looked down at the bed beneath him. It was _her_ name that escaped his lips in a breathless moan when he was reaching his peak.

He moved through the corridors towards his room. He went in and closed the door. With a sigh of defeat he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the girl in the next room.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a gasp when suddenly a rough hand was placed over her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked mortified at the face above her.<p>

"Shh… don't make a sound missy." the man threatened.

As her eyes adjusted in the dark room she recognized the man. It was Theo; a 7th year Slytherin. She never liked his face and the way he always looked at her but she never thought that he would do something to her.

"You're gonna stay still and do everything I say, huh?" he said and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She stood frozen as she saw him straddling her waist and clutching both of her hands in a tight grip with one of his.

"I don't understand why Draco doesn't share you with us…" he muttered as he grinned evilly at her. She shook her head and tried to break free from his tight grip only to receive a strong slap on the face which made her give a loud scream as he moved his hand away from her mouth to hit her.

"Shut up, you whore! I see the way you look at Malfoy, but he doesn't seem to care so much about you. So I don't think he's going to come to your rescue." he said as he lowered his mouth to her neck and started kissing her roughly as one of his hands still gripped her wrists.

He removed his hand from her mouth and brought it at the buttons of her jeans. Hermione screamed again loudly but suddenly she felt a wand pressing on her neck.

"Now, now… I don't think you want to make a fuss about this. Now hold still or you won't live to see the next sunrise." he threatened her as his other hand moved lower and yanked her jeans off. He moved his hand to his own pants and started undoing them when she suddenly heard the swish of another wand and Draco's voice.

"It would be wise if you removed your filthy hands from her right now." Draco said as he pointed his wand to Theo's neck.

Hermione stared at him with pleading eyes, surprised that he had come to help her.

"D-Draco… she wanted this." he said uneasily as he moved back.

"Really now? Then why are you threatening her with your wand? You know that I do not accept rapes in my House! That's low even for a Slytherin. Now… get off her before I blow your brains out you piece of filth." Draco said darkly with a steady voice.

When Theo didn't move, Draco stepped closer and looked at him with angry eyes.

"I said get away from her, right now!" he yelled as he put his wand to Theo's head.

Slowly Theo got up from the bed and moved back from Draco.

"Hermione, come here to me." Draco said as he put out his hand for her to take while he was still pointing his wand at Theo.

With trembling feet she got up and came running to him and he put an arm around her shoulders. She clenched his shirt trembling and looked at Theo who was standing near her nightstand.

"What did you think you were doing you bastard?" Draco asked him as he pushed Hermione behind his back. She put her arms around his waist, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I thought she would be nice for entertainment, Draco" Theo said smirking as his hand reached behind his back and grabbed Hermione's wand from the nightstand.

Draco did not see his movement and slightly lowered his wand.

"Well, I believe you'll have plenty of entertainment in the other world." Draco said darkly as he stepped forward, Hermione's arms falling from his waist in the process. She saw the wand that Theo was holding and took a few steps forward.

"I don't think so Draco." Theo said smirking as he approached him.

Hermione acted quickly and in a few moments she was in front of Draco just as Theo fired a spell. Draco watched as Hermione fell in front of his feet in a pool of blood. He looked up at Theo and saw his stunned face. He pointed his wand and muttered the deadly spell, hitting Theo on the chest. He fell down dead.

Draco threw his wand away and kneeled next to Hermione.

"No… Mia…" he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Draco…" she choked out.

"Shh… it's okay, I'm here. You're gonna be all right." he said as he put his hand on her wound and saw that she was hit in the stomach. He took off his vest and put it on her wound applying pressure.

"Why…? Why did you do that Hermione? Why?" he asked her angrily, desperately.

"For that…" she whispered smiling before grimacing in pain.

"For what, love? Blaise!" he shouted.

"You called me Hermione… That's what I wanted…" she said before darkness overcame her.

"Hermione? Oh, Merlin!" he whispered as he put his ear next to her mouth. She was still breathing. She was alive. Blaise came into the room and gasped.

"Hermione! What happened here?" he asked angrily as he came closer. He and Hermione had become friends over the years and she was somewhat like a sister to him.

"Quick! Help me to put her on the bed!" Draco said urgently.

They put her on the bed and Draco took of her shirt.

"Bring me water and a cloth to clean the wound." he said.

Blaise returned with the water and together they cleaned the wound caused by the spell. Finally they bandaged it and put the covers around her.

"Remove that thing from here and clean the floor." he said in a dark voice as he pointed at Theo.

Blaise nodded his head, bringing out his wand and in a few minutes the floor was clean. Draco sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her lovingly.

"What have you done Mia? And for me? I'm not worth it, Hermione. I'm a bastard like you said that night in the Common Room." he whispered as his heart broke to see her unmoving and pale. He sat down on the floor and took her small hand in his own larger one. He didn't sleep that night; he waited for his angel to wake up but she didn't, she just kept sleeping.

* * *

><p>Hermione hadn't woken up for two days and Draco was getting worried. He hadn't left her side until it was absolutely necessary.<p>

On the third day he walked into her room and found her looking at the ceiling. She looked pale but to him she was gorgeous.

"Hermione? You're awake!" he said excited as he run to her side.

"Hi, Draco." she said softly.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked her gently.

"Some water would be… nice." she whispered.

He gave her the water and helped her lie back down.

"Why did you do that Hermione? Why for me?" he asked her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she whispered as she gave a forced laugh.

"No, I don't. I thought you hated me." he said looking away.

"Hate? You thought I hated you? What about you? I would say you were the one that hated me!" she said looking at him.

"Yes! I hate you! I hate you for making me weak! I hate you because you made me want you when I know that I can never have you!" he shouted as he gripped her hand tightly.

"What…?" she asked him shocked.

"I won't say it again Hermione!' he said sternly as he looked away from her piercing gaze.

"Oh, Draco… I thought that… I mean you wouldn't accept me and I… I could never hate you! I…" she whispered but she stopped when he turned his face and looked at her with unmistakable lustful eyes.

"You what?" he asked as he came closer to her face still holding her hand.

"I… I think that… I mean I… I'm sure that…" his stare made her nervous.

"Out with it woman!" he growled huskily as he leaned even closer.

"I love you." she whispered defeated.

Draco's eyes grew wide to the size of saucers and he stood there with his mouth open.

"I'm sorry, Draco… I shouldn't…" she didn't have to finish her sentence because his lips came crashing down on her own with eagerness that overwhelmed her senses. He wounded his hand in her hair and groaned as she started kissing him back. Hesitantly she put her arms around him and caressed his back lovingly through his shirt. He deepened the kiss and put a gentle hand on her thigh, rubbing it softly through the covers. He moved his hand up to her waist and accidentally touched her still healing wound.

"Ow!" she said breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Did I hurt you?" Draco said breathlessly petting her hair.

"It's okay." she said blushing, caressing his cheek that she had so many times slapped in the past.

He kissed her forehead and then her nose making her giggle softly. He moved his lips to her jaw line and then her neck placing open mouthed kisses on her skin as he hummed happily when he felt her squirm in his arms.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this… to touch you… to kiss you… to hold you in my arms… I'm addicted to you, Mia." he whispered urgently, huskily as he continued his assault on her skin. She caressed his upper arms gently as he covered her mouth with his own once again.

"What have you done to me you vixen?" he muttered as he hugged her as close to him as her injury allowed, burying his face in her soft hair.

She laughed gently and kissed the top of his head as they stood there in each others arms. At that moment Hermione realized that what she saw in his eyes so often was not hate but love. She only had to do a small sacrifice to see that.


End file.
